fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Akushi: Chapter Four
A/N: It has been three long years sence Uchiha Sasuke's banishment, founding of Otogakure and his experiment. Apparently the Uchiha has made quite the name for himself in the three years he was gone; having many followers, a daughter. Everything seems to be going great untill a series of events threatns to destroy the Uchiha's life! First a capture attempt by Kumogakure, then a mission regarding the mysterious cosmic cube. After meeting with his clients and staging a plan, the fearsome foursome begins to collect the mysterious artifact..... ______________________________________________________________________________________ Akushi: Uchiha Avenger IV Crap, Bang! It's all over. ______________________________________________________________________________________ The Gang of Six easily arrived to thier targed destanation. The two Akatsuki members were already setting out thier plan, or the first stage as they called it. A familiar plot was being set up. Sasuke along with Danta, Wes, Drummond, and Deidara were standing at sidelines while Konan was sitting in the control seat of a familiar machine. They were all staring at a familiar item known as The Miracle Crystal at the far distance. Deidara took the opportunity to explain to Sasuke and the others that The Miracle Crystal has the power to control all atomic matter that makes up the cosmic cube and anything releated to it is drawn to it. "Interesting." Sasuke commented. Deidara nodded. He continues to explain that he and Konan tried this plan before and failed. "What the hell?" Danta growled. "If you guys try to this before and failed. What makes you think it will work this time?" "You see, the first time we use this plan. We almost succeed in gaining a peice until…" "Those three punks and their little friends have to butt into our business and ruin our plans." Deidara growled angrily, punching his fist into his opened palm. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Three punks? Who were they?" "Some stupid kid with a hat, a wimp, and a bitch." Deidara growled. "They are quite well experience shinobi trainers." Konan added. "Whatever, they almost killed Sassori!" Dedara all but shouted. Danta snorted. "Tch. Experienced to you but to us, we can easily beat them to the ground." "You sound confident. Why not prove it when they show up?" Deidara challenged. "Don't jinx it, Deidara." Konan growled. "We don't want them showing up again and ruin everything." "No worries." Sasuke replied coldly. "If they do show up, we will be ready for them. After all, this is why you pay us for. To help you." Konan nodded. "Well said, Raicho." The group continue to stand at the sidelines. The sky darkens as lightning strikes down from the sky. All things of metalic and metal nature were being drawn to the mysterious Miracle Crystal. Deidara smirked. "It's time for the next phrase of the plan." "Which is?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you see, this machine isn't directly sopposed to capture the cosmic cube. Infact, just the opposite. With all the metal running around, it will provide quite the cover up for us. Plus, it will weaken the villages defenses." The bomb artist throughtly explained. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That means, we're going to have to attack the village head on then?" Deidara and Konan smirked. "Is that okay?" Sasuke and Danta said nothing. Drummod and Wes seemed eager to get in on some action though. "Verry well, lets attack this shithole!" Danta yelled as if that was an oncomming battlecry. ______________________________________________________________________________________ "We will soon reach the borders of Gestunkagure, and that is where our mission begins, and that is where we will face our greatest obstacle," Wes warned Sasuke as they neared the village. "What do you mean?" Sasuke retorted as he gazed at the man. "There exists an extraordinarily powerful chakra barrier that guards Gestunga from infiltration by enemy shinobi. It is a completely spherical barrier composed of pure chakra that envelopes the entire village fully, making infiltration from any direction completely impossible, at the least, the chances of infiltration without detection, impossible. The barrier is invisible to the naked eye, but it might be visible because of your eyes. ," Wes warned him, while Sasuke became silent as he contemplated upon the information. "How did Itachi and Pein manage to infiltrate Konoha then?" Danta asked from behind as she too frowned at hearing the disturbing information. "Itachi was a captain of the Konoha ANBU. He knew how the barrier team worked, and could easily bypass their protocols. Pein, on the other hand, was able to detect and manipulate the barrier because of his bloodline. You, on the other hand, possess neither of the above, neither Itachi's knowledge on Konoha, nor Pein's expertise in manipulating Chakra." Wes replied softly. "So, how do we enter the village then?" Konan, who had by then reached them, asked quietly. "We create a major diversion, and then, using it, we slip in," Sasuke spoke out after a while, as he looked at them. "What could cause a big enough diversion to get us inside Gestunga, unnoticed?" Konan asked quietly. At that, Sasuke pulled up the sleeve on his right hand, and revealed the tattoo of the Raptor summoning contract. "We do what Orochimaru did during the invasion of the Chunin exams four years ago," Sasuke replied softly. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," he plunged his palms into the ground, and there was a loud poof of smoke. All across the village, shinobi and civilians alike were running in paic. After all what would you do if out of nowhere a huge ass Hawk the size of a mountian came attacking the village? There was an alarm and a few shouts of we're under attack, but other then that nobody didn't know what to do. "Now, what is phase three?" Sasuke shouted through all of the sounds of panic and destruction. "Easy. Grab the damn thing, and get the hell out!" Deidara shouted as he removed the bandages attached to his arms and let them fall, showig everyone he had mouths on his hands. And at that, everyone viewed this as a sighn to start thier attack. Konan dissapeared into many sheets of papper. Wes and Drummod mysteriously went to a far away location of the village. Possibly to fend of leechers. Danta began his attack, he unsealthed his Tanto, and Sasuke in the midst of it all pulled his forehead protector that was covering both of his eyes above his head. Revealing to the world his shattered eyes. He blinked, and instantly his scerla became golden with a small-red diamond irides, and the pupuls were hourglass shaped and conneted to the pupil. There were four silver colored sharingan shaped tamatoe in each eye, there were also two rienngan like rings as well. This is the Ryukagan. The Doujustu of Uchiha Fuma Sasuke. Using the Sharingan's perceptive abilities with the Byuakgaans 360 degree vision, Sasuke was able to pinpoint the location of the cosmic cube with reletive ease. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Raptor Summoning Contract: Rank: A Chakra: A Sasuke's unique summoning contract. As the name implies, this contract gaives Sasuke the ablitly to summon Raptor, or the scientific name for predatory birds (Hawks, Eagles). The birds posses a vast amount of intellgence nd loyalty to thier summoner due to the fact they crave battle and don't mind being summoned on any occasion that needs them to fight. Addationaly, the birds are also strong, and fast and moast have a affinity to wind and lightning chakra. In terms of thier overall ranking, they are varied from B to S class, with the strongest being a Pheonix, who is also the boss of this contract. Doujustu Madness: Is the deasise that happens when a person overuses thier doujustu. This terrible desise is actualy classified as a cancer that forms in the eye. The cancer gradualy spreads through the eyes and then the brain, gradualy making the person go insane. Limited use can halt the desiese from speading, but like Sasuke says here, it would just be delaying the inevidble. There is no cure for the desiese, and Orochimaru suspects this is why many Uchiha clan members acted the way they did.